Fall For Gigolo
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Jatuh hati pada seorang yang memiliki pekerjaan hina. Apakah itu keputusan yang baik atau tidak? CHANBAEK/ YAOI / CHANYEOL/ BAEKHYUN
1. 잔

Bagi kebanyakan orang menjadi seorang pelacur adalah sesuatu hal yang menjijikan, dipandang rendah, mendapat cemoohan dari mereka, dan selalu terasingkan dari masyarakat. Hal ini seperti momok yang menakutkan, karena selain seorang rendahan, mereka bisa membuat penyakit berbahaya datang apalagi itu adalah sesuatu yang menular.

Tapi, bagi Chanyeol menjadi seorang gigolo adalah istimewa, ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, bahkan apapun itu. Kenapa tidak? Baginya, menjadi seorang gigolo itu termasuk profesi. Tidak harus muluk-muluk menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran atau CEO bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, itu juga banyak orang menggunakan cara belakang.

Jika didunia ini, semua sesuatu berjalan semestinya atau mudah mereka dapatkan. Maka, Chanyeol juga bisa, orang lain juga mampu. Apa yang kurang dari Chanyeol? Ia pintar memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, memiliki tubuh menarik yang kekar dan berotot. Tapi apa fungsi dari kepintarannya, jika harus ada uang yang mengalir masuk dengan campur tangan orang dalam jika dia ingin mendapat posisi pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Katakan sekali lagi, semuanya tidak bisa berjalan dengan mudah seperti apa yang kita bayangkan saat masih kecil.

Tapi itu sudah berlalu, dulu... Chanyeol seorang mantan salesman. Kini dengan profesi sekarang, hanya dengan waktu semalam saja mendapatkan uang 2.5 milyar, itu untuk sekali kencan dalam semalam dengan satu orang.

Pelayanan yang diberikannya pun kebanyakan untuk menemani pergi keluar makan malam, minum di mobil atau di bar dan jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu semalaman.

Tidak semua yang memesannya hanya berurusan untuk sex, mereka biasanya orang-orang kesepian yang membutuhkan teman atau seorang yang membutuhkan pelampiasan dan tidak merasa puas atas apa yang pasangan mereka beri.

Wajahnya yang tampan seperti dewa adonis, tubuh yang sexy dan tampilan yang modis dan bersih membuat bayarannya pantas mahal untuk dirinya.

Dan lagian... dia sudah tidak seaktif dulu, sekarang dia hanya ingin menikmati hasil, walaupun masih dia terima ketika ada seseorang ingin menyewanya, tapi dia akan memilih orang yang menarik baginya dan benar-benar minta bantuannya.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya dalam pantulan cermin sambil membereskan rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya, dirinya hanya memakai jubah mandi. Ia baru saja pulang dari kencan panasnya, sementara orang yang memesannya sudah pergi karena suaminya pasti akan curiga ketika istrinya tidak berada dirumah. Sungguh kasihan, saat mereka bekerja istri atau suami ukenya sibuk kelapayapan mencari tempat pelampiasan hasrat mereka.

Drttt drtttt

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan atau panggilan masuk, Chanyeol melihat sebentar karena ponsel itu tidak bergetar kembali, pasti itu sebuah pesan. Jadi, Chanyeol berjalan kearah nakas dimana ponselnya disimpan, memeriksa isi pesan tersebut.

-Boleh temani aku untuk malam ini, seperti biasa. Aku akan menunggumu di restoran kita biasanya bertemu.- Jisoo

Chanyeol mengangguk seolah dia menyetujui walaupun wanita itu tidak akan tahu.

Chanyeol berbenah memakai pakaian kemeja di padukan dengan jas coklat muda dengan celana bahan berwarna sama. Ia memberikan parfurm yang maskulin dan mahal. Chanyeol melihat tampilannya sekali lagi, setelah itu dia melangkah kearah dimana tempat mobil-mobilnya tersimpan. Ia memilih mobil jaguar untuk kencan malam ini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu lalu dia masuk, mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

Wanita cantik dengan memakai gaun berwarna softpink itu beberapa kali menghembuskam nafasnya kasar. Ia membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita masalah pribadi dengan seseorang yang dapat dia andalkan.

Wanita itu melihat ke sekeliling restoran mewah itu, berharap orang yang dia harapkan segera hadir.

"Jisoo... Maaf menunggu lama." Barulah suara baritone yang dia kenal itu terdengar didekatnya, membuat wanita cantik itu menoleh.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum, "Hai... tidak apa-apa, Chan. Aku ingin mencurahkan masalah rumah tanggaku dengan Bobby." Jisoo menunduk sedih mengingat kembali masalah yang dia hadapi akhir-akhir ini.

Chanyeol mengambil minuman yang sudah disediakan Jisoo, "Ada apa lagi?" Matanya tetap menatap Jisoo sambil meneguk minumannya.

Jisoo menghela nafas kasar, "Dia kembali berulah,dia membawa selingkuhannya kerumah. Tanpa mempedulikan aku yang melihat, Chan. Dia berubah setelah mendapat jabatan yang tinggi." Jisoo mengurut dahinya yang dirasa pusing.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Apa ini yang menjadi masalahmu?" Yang diangguki oleh Jisoo.

"Kau harus terbuka dan berani padanya, Jisoo. Katakan bahwa ada apa, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Aku yakin kau hanya dia saja ketika melihat dia membawa selingkuhannya kan?" Kembali Jisoo mengangguk mengakui karena dia bingung barus bersikap seperti apa.

"Cobalah mengerti dirinya, mungkin dia membutuhkan perhatianmu." Chanyeol tersenyum saat Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya yang awalnya memandang kosong kearah makanan yang sudah tersedia.

Jisoo tersenyum sedikit cerah, "Kau memang yang terbaik dan bisa diandalkan. Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki diriku, Chan." Yang di angguki Chanyeol.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita makan, aku akan mentransfer uang kedalam rekeningmu." Ajak Jisoo, setelahnya mereka mulai menyantap dengan tenang dengan selingan pertanyaan yang Jisoo layangkan.

"Aku kenyang. Aku ingin jalan-jalan." Ujar jisoo yang di angguki oleh gigolo.

.

Di lain tempat dalam sebuah kamar hotel sangat berisik oleh suara desahan dan suara kulit yang saling beradu, menghasilkan aroma yang menyengat.

"Ah ah ahh yeahhh." Namja cantik yang berada diatas tubuh pria itu bergerak mencari kesenangan untuk mereka.

Penis lelaki di bawahnya terus menyodok-nyodok lubang ketat itu, sungguh lelaki diatasnya adalah namja tercantik yang lelaki itu dapat.

"Lu!! Berikan aku kunci, aku tidak tahan lagi ish!" Lelaki cantik yang sejak tadi berdiam melihat kejadian didepannya. Sungguh menjijikan apalagi suara sesuatu yang basah itu, sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Luhan, lelaki yang tengah menikmati sex utu, menoleh kesal kearah sahabatnya, "Sialan kau!! PERGI!!" Teriak marah Luhan karena acara sexnya terganggu, ia melempar kunci kamar kesal.

Sahabatnya itu hanya terkekeh tidak merasa bersalah, lalu mengambil kunci di lantai. Berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya disana tengah melakukan sex ria.

Ia keluar dengan riang, ia seperti mendapat udara segar yang baru ia dapatkan lagi setelah keluar dari kamar hotel itu, menyusuri lorong menuju lift, ia bersenandung mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan sambil menunduk.

"Agh." Lelaki munyil itu mendongak melihat siapa yang dia tubruk. Setelahnya, ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, "Maaf, tuan." Lelaki munyil itu sungguh menyesal.

Lelaki yang berjalan bersama wanita itu mengangguk, lalu pergi melewati namja munyil itu. Namja munyil melihat kebelakang, tapi ia mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri lorong itu sambil sesekali menatap kebelakang.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berada di gym, melatih kebugaran tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya gampang sakit, jadi ia selalu menjaga kebugaran selain kesehatan itu adalah daya tarik seseorang.

Chanyeol tengah berlari kecik diatas treadmill. Mengatur sesuatu diatas itu, membuat laju treadmill ini semakin melambat. Sudah 30 menit ia disana, jadi ia sebentar lagi ia akan istirahat.

"Appa saja, ne. Aku hanya akan melihat."

Suara itu membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol terganggu, ia menengok melihat siapa gerangan yang bercakap. Ia melihat lelaki munyil dan seorang pria paruh baya, yang pasti itu adalah appanya.

Chanyeol kembali melihat kedepan, memfokuskan olahraganya. Ia melirik ke samping saat pria paruh baya itu juga menaiki treadmill disampingnya.

Treadmill milik Chanyeol berhenti membuat Chanyeol megambil handuk mengelap keringat di wajah dan tubuh. Ia mendekat kearah tempat duduk dimana disana ada namja munyil itu, tengah menunggu ayahnya olahraga.

Lelaki munyil melirik, melihat sesekali pada Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak peduli. Chanyeol pergi dari sana menuju toilet.

Lelaki itu megikuti gerakan Chanyeol dengan matanya, lalu ia menyentuh dadanya merasakan sebuah degupan disana.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Ada apa ini?"

"Baekki, ayo kemarilah." Ujar ayahnya melihat anaknya yang hanya bengong sambil tersenyum, entah apa yang anaknya pikirkan, "Apakah hari ini kau memiliki jadwal kelas?" Lanjutnya.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk membenarkan, ia kembali asyik dengan bukunya. Membaca novel adalah kesukaannya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dan tubuh di bawah guyuran air, membersihkan sabun yang menempel, dia juga mengusak rambutnya dengan cara sexy. Dia memejamkan mata seolah menikmati guyuran ini. Dalam pikirannya, dia tidak pernah memiliki ayah tidak sekalipun karena dulu dia hanya anak panti. Melihat sosok tadi begitu dekat dengan lelaki paruhbaya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum separo.

.

Terlihat lelaki-lelaki bertubuh munyil dan para wanita berkumpul di sebuah kantin. Mereka adalah kumpulan idola kampus, sangat cantik baik namja atau wanita, dan termasuk orang-orang berada membuat mereka bisa membeli apapun yang mereka inginkan. Mereka terdiri dari Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Irene, dan joy.

"Guys.. Bagaimana kalau kita malam ini hiburan?" Tanya Luhan saat ia telah menelan makanannya.

"Hiburan? Ayo! Aku juga merasa butuh refeshing." Balas irene menyetujui ucapan Luhan, yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

Maksud dari hiburan mereka yang seperti biasa adalah pergi ke club malam dan bersenang-senang dengan lelaki. Club yang mereka datangi jelas bukan club murahan tapi High Class. Biasanya mereka minum-minum lalu menari seperti orang gila, berakhir melakukan one night stand dengan seseorang. Itu kebiasaan mereka tapi tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang menghormati ayahnya, ia tidak mau membuat ayahnya malu karena tingkahnya yang bebas bisa membuat dirinya masuk ke jurang yang mengerikan, ia juga ingin memberikan kepada orang yang tepat yang memikat hatinya dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang memikatnya. Dia selalu pergi ke club bersama sahabatnya tapi dia tidak akan pernah sampai melakukan sex dengan sembarangan orang.

Banyak orang memujanya meminta melakukan sex dengan mereka tapi Baekhyun tetap menolak bahkan sahabatnya terus mencekokinya lelaki-lelaki yang bisa saja type Baekhyun, mereka ingin Baekhyun merasakan syurga dunia. Tapi mereka menyerah nyatanya, Byun Baekhyun itu orang yang keras kepala pada pendiriannya dan tidak asyik begitu kata sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan, namja namun wajahnya yang cantik dengan tubuh seperti wanita sayang dia sangat binal. Tapi walaupun demikian para lelaki mengejarnya, jika orang itu menarik baginya bisa tidur dengannya. Dan dia sudah memilik kekasih seorang CEO group, Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo atau dio , banyak orang mengatakan dia mirip pinguin. Namja bertubuh munyil namun sekel alias berisi membuat dia imut disenangi para lelaki. Walaupun tidak binal seperti Luhan dia diam-diam lelaki malam selalu tidur dengan om-om atau siapapun jika dirinya dalam mood baik.

Irene, Cantik, langsing dan munyil. Menurut orang yang tidak mengenalnya dia adalah wanita sinis. Dan dia orang yang jual mahal di public. Tapi akan menjadi murahan diatas ranjang, meminta lebih dan lebih dan begitu juga joy.

"Dimana kita akan berkumpul?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan makanannya menatap sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana jika di Swings?" Joy menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda sahabatnya, "Otthe?".

"Okeee!" Jawab serempak.

Baekhyun mengentuk bibirnya terlihat bingung, "Baiklah... walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana, aku akan melihatnya di map."

"By the way... Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari dosen lee agar malam ini aku bisa bersenang-senang. Jadi aku pergi keperpustakan dulu ya?" Baekhyun bangkit meninggalkan sahabatnya menuju perpustakaan setelah mendapat anggukan dari para sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingin dia merasakan surga dunia." Luhan menatap Baekhyun sampai menghilang di balik tembok.

"Aku juga! Tapi dia adalah si bebal. Pacarnya saja meninggalkannya gara-gara dia menolak dan menamparnya ketika diajak melakukan sex." Balas irene.

"Padahal Changmin lelaki yang bertubuh oke, ughh." Ucap joy sambil membayangkan tubuh kekar mantan kekasih Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Plakk

"Awww!" Joy langsung mengusap kepalanya.

"Berhentilah... Nanti juga dia mau, jika menemukan seseorang yang cocok atau memikat hatinya. Lagipula, Changmin itu brengsek memaksa Baekhyun dan hampir menyakitinya, dia pantas mendapatkannya ," Balas Kyungsoo setelah menggeplak kepala Joy, yang menurutnya menjijikan melihat ekspresi itu.

Biarkanlah mereka membicarakan sahabat polosnya, dan mari kita beralih ke pemeran utama.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat buku yang bersangkutan dengan tugasnya, setelah menemukan ia langsung membaca dan menandai mana saja yang harus dia masukan, setelahnya dia mengetik di laptopnya untuk dia kirim pada dosennya lewat email, dimana tugas ini terakhir dikerjakan untuk hari rabu besok.

Baekhyun sosok yang tenang dan menawan, wajahnya manis dengan bibir cerinya. Banyak orang menyukainya karena senyumnya, parasnya dan Baekhyun orang yang paling ramah diantara sahabatnya, dia adalah anak pemilik universitas dimana dia sekolah. Namun, dia sangat rendah hati dan tidak ingin diperlakukan istimewa oleh pihak universitas, dimana biasanya banyak orang ingin melakukan semena-mena terhadap apa yang menurut oranglain milik keluarganya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun oppa" Juniornya menyapa saat melihat Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun menghentikan ketikannya dan berbalik sama memberikan tundukan kecil, "Annyeong" lalu sambil tersenyum menatap juniornya.

Dan para juniornya pergi setelah Baekhyun menyapanya dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang tengah focus pada tugasnya.

.

.

Tempat club itu gemerlap akan lampu-lampu dengan suara musik yang keras, para pengunjung dan pelayan berlalu lalang disana sedangkan dilantai dance dipenuhi para pengunjung yang berjoged mengikuti alunan musik.

Baekhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya duduk disofa yang berada di sudut untuk menghindari keramaian. Mereka minum sambil bersulang lalu meneguknya.

"Ahhhh" Luhan mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong.

"Segarr!" Joy mengikuti sedangkan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat kekonyolan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menyesap minumannya lalu menyimpannya, dia tidak ingin mabuk. Jadi, Baekhyun menjaga takarannya.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling yang banyak sekali pengunjung datang ke club ini.

"Disini banyak sekali pengunjung"

"Tentu saja, ahhh... dulu kau tidak ikut saat kita mencari hiburan kemari bukan?" Balas Irene yang ikut menatap sekeliling.

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Club swings adalah Club yang paling terkenal dan banyak diminati karena club itu tidak bisa didatangi sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa disana dan disana tempat gay dan staight, pria-pria disana nomor satu, Tampan, berbody oke dan kaya-raya.

"Disini banyak gigolo." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terkejut lalu menatap Luhan.

"Woww.." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin gila-gilaan disana" Joy bangkit dan pergi ke lantai yang banyak kumpulan orang tengah bejoged ria.

"Hey... Bukankah dia gigolo dengan bayaran termahal? Dia yang tengah menikmati cerutunya. " Kyungsoo menatap minat pada lelaki yang tengah duduk menikmati cerutu lalu kepulan asap keluar menghalanginya wajahnya.

Luhan,Irene dan Baekhyun menatap kearah yang Kyungsoo lihat.

"Gilaa.. Aku jadi basah sendiri." Irene mengigit bibirnya menatap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap lelaki tampan itu, Baekhyun tidak berkomentar seperti sahabatnya dia hanya diam menatap lelaki itu, lalu Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannyasaat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Boleh juga... aku jadi ingin bermain. Tapi dia sangat mahal sayang hanya dinikmati sendiri." Ucap Luhan sambil menjilat bibirnya, dia tidak peduli kekasihnya. Lubangnya sudah biasa disumpal banyak penis asal dia tidak hamil bibit yang lain, dia selalu bermain aman. Maka Sehun tidak akan tahu. Karena kekasihnya itu lebih mementingkan perusahaan.

"Bolehh..." Mereka, Luhan , Kyungsoo dan Irene saling menatap lalu menyeringai. Baekhyun hanya menatap sahabatnya aneh, tahu kemana arah setelah ini.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu lagi, matanya bulat, rambutnya hitam dengan style hair up dan tanganya memakai seperti cincin besar dijari tengah.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang dengan Park Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"A-aku juga ingin ikut."Ucapan Baekhyun jelas membuat orang disana kaget, "Aku hanya akan duduk melihat saja." Baekhyun meralat ketika sahabatnya menatap aneh dirinya, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalo ada yang minat aku lanjut nih. Aku lanjut setelah FF sign selesai. karena bisa dibilang ff ini pengganti ff ituㅠㅠ


	2. 백

"A-aku juga ingin ikut."Ucapan Baekhyun jelas membuat orang disana kaget, "Aku hanya akan duduk melihat saja." Baekhyun meralat ketika sahabatnya menatap aneh dirinya, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Yang benar saja! Kau pasti akan seperti dulukan, mengganggu orang yang tengah menikmati kenikmatan dunia hanya untuk meminta kunci hotel! Sialan kau." Balas Luhan tidak santai sambil mendorong kepala Baekhyun saking kesalnya, yang lain malah tertawa mendengar hal itu, bodoh sekali Luhan memaksa Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya saat itu ia tidak mau ikut.

"Yak!! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sekarang! Aku janji, aku akan melihat dengan tenang." Balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Yasudah, karena kita akan memesan gigolo yang sangat tampan, berbadan ughh tapi mahal. Masing-masing yang ikut masuk harus bayar. Bagaimana?" Ucapan Irene tentu membuat Luhan mendelik tidak suka.

"Jadi ceritanya harga sebesar itu di bagi 5? Kita seperti tidak memiliki uang saja! Aku bisa membayar kalian, tenang saja."

"Aku tahu! Tapi dia akan semakin sangat-sangat mahal jika ingin bermain grup. Lagipula jika kita membayar, tidak ada yang merasa rugi juga! Jadi Byun Baekhyun tetap akan disana dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Benarkan?" Balas Irene mencoba menjelaskan karena pikirnya bayaran untuk si gigolo tampan itu sangat-sangat fantastis harganya jika bermain grup. Seberapa banyak yang ingin bermain dengannya maka bayarannya akan semakin mahal.

Baekhyun mendengar itu meneguk ludahnya, 'Sial... aku sudah bilang akan ikut. Untuk apa uangku di hamburkan hanya untuk melihat mereka bercinta.' sesalnya dalam hati, dia ingin membatalkan tapi dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan sendiri akan ikut untuk melihat, dia pikir Luhan akan membayarnya kembali.

"Benar." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat dan disetujui oleh Luhan.

"Ahhh. Aku sudah tidak sabar disemprot lahar panasnya~" Ucap Irene nakal sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya diatas sofa.

Kyungsoo bangkit menghampiri gigolo bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Sedangkan Irene bangkit untuk memberitahukan hiburan utama mereka pada Joy.

"Hallo master." Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol lalu mereka duduk berdekatan ketika Chanyeol membalasnya. Kyungsoo langsung menceritakan maksud dan tujuan dia mendatangi Chanyeol, dia tidak mau membuang waktu hiburan mereka dengan basa-basi.

"Bisa saja, saya tidak memiliki acara malam ini." Chanyeol melihat ponselnya mengangguk lalu menatap tempat duduk yang Kyungsoo tunjukan. Dimana para sahabatnya menanti keputusan mereka.

"Saya menunggu kalian di Hotel XXX" Chanyeol bangkit membenarkan jasnya, setelahnya dia pergi lebih dahulu, dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya lebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Irene, Joy, Luhan dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas akan keputusan si gigolo.

"Kenapa gigolo itu pergi?"

"Apakah dia tidak bisa?"

"Ahh. Aku kecewa sekali."

'Aku harap itu memang batal' Kalian tahu siapa yang mengatakan ini.

"Ayo! Kita harus ke hotel XXX" Kyungsoo menyadarkan sahabatnya yang terbengong.

Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung berbinar. Mereka akan berpesta dengan satu lelaki tampan dominant dimana mereka akan dipuaskan. Sungguh mereka sudah tidak sabar, kecuali Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela dengan kaki sebelah ditekuk menyangga tangan kiri yang memegang gelas berisi minuman, membuat jubah berwarna merah darah itu tersingkap, memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

DRUGG

"Benakah ini?"

"Dimana dia"

"Cepatlah masuk!"

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut membuat Chanyeol menoleh kemudian berdiri dari acara santainya, dia bisa melihat lelaki dan wanita cantik disana, saling bersenggolan, mereka nyatanya gugup harus berhadapan dengan lelaki yang memiliki aura dominan yang begitu kental.

"Kau sangat memukau." Ucap Luhan, memulai godaannya. Membuat yang lain ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tengah, duduk di lantai diikuti oleh Irene dan Luhan yang duduk disofa, Kyungsoo di samping kanan Chanyeol dan Joy di samping kiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menatap teman-temannya aneh yang mulai merayapkan tangannya di atas tubuh Chanyeol, dan terlihat seperti selir si gigilo.

'Kenapa mereka agresif sekali sih?' Baekhyun hanya duduk di sofa sebrang mereka, tangannya melipat melihat kesal teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa anda tidak?" Ia menaikan alisnya, heran.

"Ohh? Aku--" Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah, menegakkan punggungnya melepas belitan tangannya, dia memainkan kuku jarinya bingung harus mengatakan apa dengan gigolo yang menatapnya penasaran dan sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sebaiknya kita minum terlebih dahulu." Si gigolo bangkit mengambil satu botol wiskey disana, menuangkan ke beberapa gelas untuk mereka.

Mereka mulai menikmati minumannya sambil berbincang-bincang, kadang saling melumat panas bergantian dan meraba satu sama lain. Walaupun hanya satu dominant, Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam memuaskan, ada yang duduk di sofa meraba pundak telanjangnya lalu menciumnya panas karena jubahnya sudah terbuka lalu disampingnya, Irene mulai menjalarkan tangannya meremas kejantanan Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Dapat Irene rasakan penis itu begitu besar dan keras seperti kayu. Terlihat dari luar celana dalam itu, sebuah tenda mulai terlihat.

"Aku ingin kami yang lebih aktif master. Anda hanya perlu menikmati." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan." Balas Chanyeol singkat, mengerti bahwa mereka ingin menikmati dirinya.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya melihat teman-temannya mulai memanas, mereka mulai membuka pakaiannya begitu saja. Gairah birahi yang mulai menyala-nyala dapat membuat mereka melupakan semua rasa malu.

Seperti Joy yang mengarahkan putingnya pada mulut Chanyeol langsung di hisap dan dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol. Dia terlihat seperti bayi besar.

"Anghh ahh yahh" Joy yang keenakan menekan kepala Chanyeol, dia menggelepar keenakan.

Luhan membuka brief Chanyeol, memegang kemaluan pria itu yang gemuk, keras dan panjang. Kulupnya seperti jamur dan urat yang sangat besar merambat seperti akar membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, dirinya merasakan keringat dingin mulai membanjirinya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kembali saat melepaskan kulumannya. Joy memilih mengecupi pundak sebelahnya dan sebelah kirinya oleh Kyungsoo, yang saat ini penisnya tengah dikocok oleh tangan Chanyeol, ia mendesah keenakan.

"Kenapa anda disini sedangkan anda membayar mahal tidak menikmati. Anda bisa menjadi penyangga untukku? Setidaknya kau harus ikut." Ucapan Chanyeol jelas membuat sahabatnya menyeringai senang menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang kebingungan harus menanggapi bagaimana, jadi dia meringis sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ayo, Baek." Irene mengajak Baekhyun bangkit dan mereka semua mulai berpindah menuju ranjang, teman-teman Baekhyun saling berkedip, membuat si gigolo mengangguk mendapat kode itu- mengerti.

...

Kegiatan semakin panas dan saling bergilir menikmati penis jumbo gigolo. Chanyeol melihat beberapa dari mereka agak risih, sebenarnya hanya satu. Mungkin lelaki satu ini tidak terbiasa

berada dalam satu ruangan dengan keadaan telanjang. Hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo, Irene dan Joy yang bisa menguasai keadaan. Yang satu masih

terlihat gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

Lubang yang dimasuki pertama adalah lubang Joy, lalu Kyungsoo tapi lubang Irenelah yang mendapat semprotan lahar si gigolo.

Chanyeol menidurkan kepala diatas paha lelaki yang bisa ia rasakan tangannya sangat dingin, benar, dia Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah tidak karuan melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya dengan kepala si gigolo berada di sanggaan pahanya, tangannya dingin dan gemetar mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan, basah penuh keringat.

Dirinya terus menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sama tengah menatapnya sesekali, Chanyeol medekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun lalu menciumnya sebentar, membuat Baekhyun kaget. Dia hanya diam mendapatkan hal itu.

Memang itu bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi dia masih belum terbiasa.

Luhan tengah meloncat-loncat diatas Chanyeol dengan lubang tersumpal penis jumbo Chanyeol. Tangannya berada diatas perut Chanyeol.

"Ahh ahh master, yahh ouh disana" Luhan terus bergerak dengan lincah diatas Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol bergerak berlawanan arah. Memegang pinggul dibawah sana. Sedang pandangannya terhalang oleh Kyungsoo yang duduk dimuka Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan penisnya, membuat penis itu langsung dimanjakan Chanyeol dengan ahli. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan wajahnya yang berkeringat, dia melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai beralih memakan buah zakar Kyungsoo, lalu dia semakin turun menjilat lubang yang berkedut itu. Kyungsoo mengerang semakin menekan pantatnya.

Baekhyun meneguk melihat kejadian didepannya, teman-temannya benar-benar sudah gila. Chanyeol kembali pada kulup Kyungsoo, menghisapnya dengan kencang.

CROTT

"Ahhhh!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar didalam mulut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berpindah karena lemas mendapatkan ejakulasi, dia masih tersentak-sentak menikmati pelepasannya.

Irene mendekat mencium wajah Chanyeol. Dia mulai mengangkang menduduki wajah Chanyeol, "Aku juga ingin master ahh." Dia ingin merasakan juga mulut Chanyeol.

Irene menatap Baekhyun dengan seringainya sedang vaginanya tengah dinikmati oleh Chanyeol dari bawah.

"Irene! Jangan seperti ini, dia akan kehabisan nafas!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Irene tapi balasan Chanyeol, Irene dan yang lain hanya terkekeh merasa lucu akan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, Baekhyun. Makanya kau cobalah." Ujar Joy membuat Baekhyun kesal karena di tertawakan.

"A-ahhh yeahh baby lagii-lagiiiii ughhh" Irene langsung menyempitkan pahanya saat ia tidak bisa menahan nikmat, menjepit muka Chanyeol tapi vaginanya semakin dia tahan kerah Chanyeol. Bisa dia rasakan bagaimana Chanyeol memainkan klitoris miliknya menggunakan gigi lalu menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk menyenggol klitorisnya.

Slurrppp slurpp

Bunyi hisapan karena lubang Irene begitu basah. Joy duduk diperut pack Chanyeol, mengesek-gesekan klitorisnya sedang tangannya memegang payudara Irene didepannya, dia merasakan vaginanya hangat karena bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Chanyeol, membuat lubangnya tidak bisa diam terus bergerak.

Tiga orang diatas tubuh Chanyeol, mereka menggesekan sesuatu yang sensitif ketubuh Chanyeol.

Luhan semakin menggerakan pinggulnya secepat yang dia bisa, menunggangi penis Chanyeol, "Ohh Fuckkk AHHHHHH" Luhan mengigit bibirnyaa menahan sensasi yang dia rasakan saat menjemput pelepasan.

Lubangnya meremas penis Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menggeram, dan penisnya berkedut.

Irene menegang dan bergetar saat Chanyeol semakin cepat memainkan ujung lidahnya di klitorianya apalagi saat merasakan hawa panas dari geraman Chanyeol.

"Yesh yesh ouhhh yahh ARGHHH F-Fuck fuckkk!" Irene squirt membasahi wajah Chanyeol dan pakaian di bagian dada Baekhyun. Dia melengkung begitu indah saat merasakan squirt. Sungguh dia belum pernah merasakan squirt, tapi si gigolo mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan itu.

Semprotan itu jelas membuat Baekhyun kaget sedang Chanyeol masih terus menggoda vagina irene membuat irene kewalahan. Irene merengek kewalahan, dia masih menikmati sensasi squirtnya mencoba mengangkat pantatnya walaupun dia terjatuh lagi diatas muka Chanyeol. Membuat dia melengkungkan tubuhnya kembali ketika klitorisnya mengenai hidung Chanyeol.

"Ahaha.. stop- ahhh" Irene berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol merasa dia akan squirt kembali.

Penis Kyungsoo tengah di kocok oleh Chanyeol sambil berciuman dengan Joy yang masih asyik mengesek-gesekan klitorisnya, dia semakin membabi buta menggesek itilnya itu, memaju mundurkan pantatnya.

Joy tegang dan pahanya bergetar dan menyusul irene squirt. "Ha..haahh. Ugh Fuck." Mata joy menghilang ketika akhirnya mendapat squirt, dia bahkan hampir terjengkang ketika mendapatkan itu. Sungguh luar biasa.

Baekhyun langsung mengelap wajah Chanyeol yang basah, dia merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol. Dia begitu perhatian pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan yang begitu tulus padanya.

..

Party itu berlanjut sampai tengah malam dan saat ini mereka tengah menikmati pencapaian mereka yang sangat luar biasa.

Semua mendapat kebagian dibobol Chanyeol jelas membuat Kyungsoo, Luhan dan dua wanita mendapat squirt dan ejakulasi banyak sekali tak terhitung, wajah-wajah mereka penuh dengan sperma Chanyeol. Beberapa gaya telah mereka lakukan seperti dogy style, Berdiri dengan blowjob wanita yang mengoral penis Luhan atau Kyungsoo dan sebaliknya ketika pihak wanita tengah mendapat giliran, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengusap klitoris atau menyusu di payudara mereka.

Saat ini Chanyeol terduduk sambil menatap Baekhyun yang gelisah, ia memegang tangan Baekhyun menuntunnya duduk diatas perut, "Kau harus mencobanya." Perintahnya.

Baekhyun jelas kaget, "A-aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun gelagapan mencoba melepas pegangan Chanyeol di pinggulnya. Teman-temannya malah membantunya duduk diatas perut Chanyeol.

Sahabatnya membuka pakaian baekhyun dengan mudah, padahal Baekhyun sudah menahannya. Jelas saja mudah bagi mereka, 1 lawan 4 itu membuat Baekhyun kewalahan.

"Mmhhh" Desahnya pertama kali ketika Chanyeol mulai mengulurkan lidah memainkan putingnya, lidah Chanyeol memutar menekan nipple itu lalu menghisapnya seperti bayi, membuat Baekhyun gelisah di tempat duduknya, dia berusaha menahan desahannya supaya tidak keluar.

Sahabatnya tersenyum dan mulai membantu memberikan rangsangan pada Baekhyun, mengusap pantat Baekhyun yang sintal dan mencium lehernya membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Ahh ahhhh emmhh.' Baekhyun merem melek pahanya menjepit tubuh Chanyeol saat merasa nikmat.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun, baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku masih perjaka." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Saya akan hati-hati." Ia menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang sedangkan sahabatnya berdiri menatap Baekhyun yang akan mendapat sex pertamanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, gugup lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol mengusap paha itu pelan lalu membuka paha Baekhyun dibantu oleh sahabatnya, mereka menuntun Baekhyun yang tampak tegang.

Chanyeol merunduk menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wejangan didepannya, Baekhyun terus meneguk ludahnya gugup. Chanyeol mulai menjilat itu.

Chanyeol melumat itu dengan beringas seolah dia tengah berciuman, Baekhyun meremas sisian bantal, malu di kelilingi sahabatnya dan dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya agar tetap diam di mulutnya.

"Ahhhh eunghhh" Baekhyun refleks menutup pahanya, menjepit kepala Chanyeol karena merasa geli tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol terus mengecap inti Baekhyun.

"Ahh ahh ahhh AHHHH!!!" Baekhyun kewalahan akhirnya dia mendapat pelepasan pertama. Pahanya bergetar, tubuhnya masih gelonjotan merasakan sensasi yang baru dia rasakan tidak sadar bahwa barusan dia di tonton banyak orang.

Chanyeol bangkit menatap wajah rekannya yang lemas dan dipenuhi keringat, dia mencium Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sudah dibasahi ludahnya.

"Enggghh" Baekhyun mulai mencengkram bahu Chanyrol, "Sakithhhh."

Baekhyun mendongak, melepaskan ciuman mereka baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat airmatanya jatuh melewati pipinya, "Sakit! Hiks."

Chanyeol menyesap puting Baekhyun sambil menghentakan penisnya agar penderitaan lelaki itu tidak berlarut-larut.

"ARGHH...hiks sakit hiks" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan penuh dan sakit seperti terbelah pada lubangnya tangannya mencengkram erat bisep Chanyeol, lalu menangis.

"Sakith hiks hiks"

"Rileks... Kau hanya perlu rileks." Chanyeol mengusap keringat dirambut baekhyun yang lepek, dia mendiamkan lebih dahulu mengerti bahwa lelaki ini perlu penyesuaian.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap pada mata Chanyeol dalam diam, tangannya telurur ke atas untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun seperti lupa sahabatnya disana.

"Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah pada anutan kolotnya." Ucap luhan membuat orang yang berada diisana tertawa termasuk Chanyeol. Mereka kegirangan, bagi mereka perjaka itu tidak penting, makanya mereka senang ketika Baekhyun akhirnya melepas apa yang dipertahankan olehnya.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sadar, memalu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih terkekeh mulai bergerak konstan.

"Ahh ahh mmhh ahh." Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat dirasa sakitnya menghilang. Chanyeol sibuk mencium puting Baekhyun kembali, memberinya kenikmatan yang lain.

Ketika prostatnya tertumbuk membuat Baekhyun menggelepar karena nikmat, "Ahhhhh disanahh."

Luhan mulai menjilat lubang Baekhyun yang terisi penis Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah memeluk Irene mencumbu payudara wanita itu walaupun masih focus menggenjot Baekhyun dibawah sana.

Kyungsoo dan Joy saling menyentuh satu sama lain, lalu Kyungsoo menungging mencium nipple Baekhyun yang tengah terhentak-hentak berkat si gigolo.

"Ahhh ahh a-akuhhh CHANYEOL!!"

CROTT CROTT

Baekhyun mendapat pelepasannya, mengejang-ngejang hingga membuat pahanya tegang lalu melemas setelahnya, matanya sayu menatap kosong dengan bibir terbuka meraih pasokan udara.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun disela memberi pelayanan pada rekan yang lain. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya hingga saat ini Baekhyun berada diatasnya, dengan penisnya semakin menancap.

"Enghh" Baekhyun melenguh menatap bingung Chanyeol, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kau bergeraklah puaskan dirimu padaku." Jawab Chanyeol, Irene berniat membantu Baekhyun mereka mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cara diangkat keatas lalu kebawah menenggelamkan penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menumpuk tangannya diatas perut berkotak Chanyeol. Ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri saat dirasa mengerti, ia sedikit menggoyangkan pantatnya saat mendengar geraman Chanyeol. Dia suka reaksi Chanyeol ketika dia menggoyangkan pantatnya.

"Ahh ahh ahh mmhhh ahhhh." Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sibuk akhirnya bisa menikmati Baekhyun sepenuhnya ketika rekan lain merasa lelah mendapat pelepasan sudah berapa kali, mereka memilih untuk menonton.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lalu menggempur Baekhyun yang di atas perutnya dengan kencang.

Baekhyun langsung memegang tangan Chanyeol, khawatir ia akan terjatuh. "Ahhhhh uhhh yeah yeahh ahh inihh enakkk." Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, matanya terbuka lalu tertutup memeluk Chanyeol yang terlentang saat postatnya di hantam telak oleh Chanyeol.

"Ampunnn aaaaaaa-ahhhhh!"

Chanyeol menyukai ekspresi polos yang tengah di landa sebuah kenikmatan, Chanyeol mengusap wajah berpeluh lelaki cantik ini. Baekhyun membuka mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol untuk menciumnya dengan amatir dibalas oleh Chanyeol yang sudah berpengalaman.

Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya membuat lubangnya menjemput penis chanyeol semakin dalam, Baekhyun merasakan pelepasannya yang ketiga akan datang menghampiri.

CROTTT CROTT CROTTT

"ARGHHHHH EUNGHHH CHANYEOLLLHH." air mani Baekhyun membasahi perut mereka berdua, tubuhnya bergetar, lubangnya berkedut-kedut meremas penis yang berada didalamnya.

"Haah...hah.. hah." Baekhyun terengah.

Chanyeol menegakan kembali tubuh Baekhyun, menggempur Baekhyun kembali, membuat Baekhyun tegang karena sensasi pelepasannya belum hilang.

"Arghhhh ah Chanhhh stop-ppp!!" Baekhyun mengkerutkan jemari kakinya, ia baru saja klimaks, lubangnya masihlah sensitif membuat Baekhyun sulit menahan kenikmatan ini yang berlebihan untuknya, wajahnya mengerjit.

Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengejar pelepasannya, Baekhyun terhentak-hentak semakin cepat, tangannya mencari pegangan untuk mehanannya supaya tidak terguling. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan desahan tersiksa karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol sangat berlebihan.

Saat dirasa akan keluar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Baekhyun, lalu mengocoknya sebanyak 5 kali kocokan.

CROTTT CROTT CROTTT CROTTT

"OUHHHH." Chanyeol menggeram melepaskan pelepasannya di perut mereka berdua.

"AHhhh." Baekhyun juga menjadi lemas mengeluarkan spermanya kembali, dia langsung tertidur diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih bergetar dan tersentak-sentak kecil.

Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun agar berada diranjang, dia menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur lemas, menyamping memperlihatkan pantatnya yang basah karena cairan alami dan merah karena mendapat tamparan dari paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya berbalik menatap rekannya yang sama tertidur karena lelah, kecuali Kyungsoo yang sama lelahnya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan bayarannya. Terima kasih master. Sungguh sangat luar biasa, aku harap aku bisa bermain lagi." Ucap kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil merasa itu berlebihan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih pada yang lainnya, terutama pada dia." Chanyeol melirik lelaki munyil yang tertidur menyamping, memperlihatkan pantat indah dan lubangnya yang memerah itu karena membelakanginya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sahabatnya sama telanjang dan tidak menemukan lelaki yang sudah mengambil keperjakannya. Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya memilih pulang lebih dahulu dari sahabatnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap, dia tidak ingin tertidur disana.

"Akhh" Dia meringis, sebenarnya lubangnya sakit bukan main tapi Baekhyun ingin pulang, segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sebelum tertidur ia membersihkan tubuhnya lebih dahulu supaya tubuhnya lebih fresh.

Pikirannya merambat pada lelaki semalam yang memuaskan mereka. Perasaannya masih terasa kacau jadi Baekhyun berusaha menutup matanya mencoba tidur kembali karena ini masihlah pukul 3 pagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Selamat menikmati asupan maljum wokwokwok.

Maafnih ga howt, kalo mau hot baca bareng bapak dan mamah ajala:"V

Suka syukur kalo gasuka juga syukur, ahihaaa.

Sesuai janji setelah sign selesai, dan terbitlah chap 2 ini wkwk.

Big thanks yang beri review di chap sebelumnya karena ga nyangka ada yang ngerepin tema ff ini lanjut, aku baca berulang wkwk.


	3. 잔백

"Baekhyun!" Sahabatnya berteriak sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Kemana kemarin, Baek?" Tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan jaketnya supaya menutupi bekas kissmark yang ada di area lehernya, ia sedikit meringis mendekati teman-temannya jelas saja ia baru saja kehilangan keperjakaannya kemarin, Oke.

"Ya.. aku hanya ingin istirahat di rumah." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum kecil menatap sahabatnya.

"Yeahhh... akhirnya diantara kita semua sudah merasakan surga dunia." Ucap Irene sambil melihat kuku cantiknya. Dan yang lainnya menatap Baekhyun menggoda.

"Aku jadi ingin lagi bersama gigolo itu." Ucap joy. Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun refleks menatap joy dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Dia sudah sibuk sekarang, kita merasa beruntung bisa dilayani gigolo Park itu padahal dia sudah mulai sedikit rehat dari pekerjaannya itu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Wahhh... Dia sudah akan berhenti? Sayang sekali." Luhan langsung lunglai mendengarnya.

"Aku masih bisa memesannya tidak?" Ujar Irene membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Apa dia akan ada di club itu, malam ini ?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, mereka akhirnya sampai di cafe sebrang universitas. Mereka ingin bergosip ria terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai kelas.

"Ada apa ini? Kau ketagihan, Baek?" Ucapan menyebalkan Luhan membuat Baekhyun mendelik sebal.

"Aku ingin hamil anaknya tapi aku ingin merasakan kebebasan terlebih dahulu." Irene mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak memakan obat anti hamilmu kemarin?!" Teriak joy, temannya itu memang gila dan paling nekad diantara mereka.

"No... No. Tentu saja aku makan! Aku hanya ingin mendapat bibit unggul seperti dia, tampan, tinggi, memiliki suara yang berat, penis berukuran super dan matanya yang bulat seperti bukan orang korea walaupun telinganya yeah... lebar tapi ia sangat tampan. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jelas Irene.

Baekhyun yang tadi mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Irene akhirnya menghela nafas pelan mendengarnya, Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya satu-persatu. Membiarkan mereka berbicara ini itu, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Au memiliki kelas jam 9, makanya aku datang. Tadinya aku ingin beristirahat kembali tapi hari ini aku memiliki kuis dari dosen Gongyoo." Baekhyun mengambil milkshake strowberrynya. Lalu memberikan lambaian perpisahan.

"Lihatlah jalannya kkkk" Teman Baekhyun menertawakan cara berjalan Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka Baekhyun membiarkan keperjakaannya di ambil seorang gigolo.

Mereka pikir walaupun tidak memberikan keperjakaanya bukan pada suami, Baekhyun akan memberikannya pada orang yang berkesan dan orang itu orang baik-baik bukan pekerja seperti gigolo.

Tapi... Baekhyun tetap hanya manusia biasa, bukan. Mungkin Baekhyun lelah karena di cekoki hal yang berbau sex. Begitulah pikir mereka.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Baekhyun bersama sahabatnya memasuki restoran ternama, mereka berjalan dengan anggun layaknya orang terhormat dan di dalam restoran itupun sama, banyak orang kolongmerat. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di tengah. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti saja dimana mereka akan duduk. Matanya berkelana lalu terhenti pada sosok seorang lelaki tampan tengah duduk disamping lelaki yang lebih pendek dan terlihat seperti seorang submissive.

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya bergerumuh, tangannya di atas paha meremas celananya tanpa diketahui sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ohya, mereka hanya bertiga. Dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sedangkan Irene dan Joy, mereka tengah berbelanja keperluan wanita makanya mereka tidak ikut. Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah memesan makanan, setelah selesai mereka memanggil Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja tidak menyahut.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan kesal lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkaget langsung menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung penuh tanyanya, "Ada apa?"

Luhan mendengus, "Cepatlah pesan aku sudah lapar."

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan melihat Baekhyun malah melamun menatap...

"Bukankah dia gigolo Park?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat fokus membicarakan sesuatu dengan lelaki submissive kadang lelaki pendek itu bersender didada Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir si gigolo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti setelahnya, "Tampaknya ia tengah bersama cliennya."

Luhan heboh, "Mana-mana??!" Ia mengikuti gerak telunjuk Kyungsoo setelahnya membulat sambil menutup mulutnya kaget, seolah dia tengah melihat idola di sebrang sana, "Omg.. aku ingin memesannya~~~ tapi Sehun akan menjemputku pulang. Huhh." Dengusnya kesal.

Baekhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu pesanan daripada melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya panas, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak suka gigolo itu dengan oranglain apalagi jika dengan sahabatnya.

"Maaf, tuan."

Seorang pelayan menyajikan beberapa makanan pesanan di meja, setelahnya ia pamit undur diri.

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan, Baekhyun sesekali menengok melihat kearah gigolo itu. Terlihat gigolo dan pelanggannya bersiap akan pergi, terbukti mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu sambil tangan si gigolo memeluk pinggang lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras dengan melahap makanannya beringas, membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya menatap temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Hari ini kau aneh sekali." Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Baekhyun mendapat teguran itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng lalu melanjutkan makannya sedikit pelan.

.

.

.

.

Malam kian sempit. Dan beberapa menit lagi, tanggal akan segera berganti. Kemeriahan di ruangan ini belum sepenuhnya berkobar lalu akan berubah menjadi gila.

Baekhyun tengah melihat kesana-kemari sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisi alkhohol, Baekhyun mengamati orang-orang dalam club itu berharap bisa melihat orang yang Baekhyun harapkan. Ia datang ke club yang dua hari lalu ia datangi bersama sahabatnya, ia mengenakan jeans yang ketat dengan jaket hitam dan sebuah coker di lehernya, matanya ia hiasi dengan eyeliner agar terlihat pantas datang ketempat ini.

"Hai manis." Seseorang mencolek dagu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget langsung menjauhkan tangan si pria itu. Berusaha mengabaikannya dengan melihat-lihat lagi keadaan club.

Pria itu terus mendekat bahkan memegang pinggul Baekhyun membawanya kedalam dekapan si pria yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

"Lepas!!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya, lelaki itu sangat kebal dan tak takut. Buktinya ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan brengsekk." Baekhyun mendorong-dorong dada si pria yang memaksa dirinya tapi pria iti malah srmakin menjadi-jadi.

Ptia itu menghisap leher Baekhyun, "Kau sangat harum hmmm" pria itu berbisik lalu melanjutkan pelecehannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tolong!!! Lepaskann !!" Baekhyun semakin berontak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan bulu matanya bergoyang. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia hanya ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Banyak yang melihat, tapi mereka langsung fokus pada kesibukan masing-masing seolah tak peduli, ini Club malam pelecehan disini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa saja.

"Hei... lepaskan dia." Ucap seseorang dengan tenang, merebut Baekhyun dari kekangan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun bergetar takut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, harum seseorang yang familiar membuat Baekhyun mendongak memperlihatkan matanya yang bening karena airmata. Baekhyun langsung melotot kaget saat tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

"Wah... apa dia langganan mu? Sialan dia terlihat sexy dan polos.." Lelaki yang melecehkan itu menatap minat pada Baekhyun, "Bolehlah aku mencoba langgananmu yang cantik ini?" Tangan si pria telurur ingin memegang dagu Baekhyun.

PLAK!

Pria yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun menepis tangan pria itu. Dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu mencari kenyamanan.

Si pria itu malah melebarkan seringainya menatap tangannya yang baru saja ditepis, "hahaha... Chanyeol~ Chanyeol. Apa dia kekasihmu? Kau kenapa? Biarkan dia menjadi milikku malam ini."

"Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi dia tidak mau. Jadi jangan memaksanya." Jawab Chanyeol tenang, yeap yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun adalah si gigolo yang Baekhyun nantikan malam ini.

"Hahaha.. lelaki bodoh, aku akan mendapatkan mu manis." Si pria itu tertawa merasa lucu lalu dia melenggang pergi setelah mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih diam sampai lelaki itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya,"Dia sudah pergi." Chanyeol melepaskan lelaki manis itu, ia akan berjalan pergi menuju sofa.

Tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya, "A-aku ingin memesanmu untuk malam ini." Baekhyun sedikit bergetar mengucapkan itu.

Chanyeol menatap tepat kearah mata lelaki mungil itu, "Tidak bisa, malam ini aku hanya ingin bersantai. Maaf." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku hanya ingin bersamamu!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak saat lelaki itu berhasil lepas dalam genggamannya dan akan pergi.

Si gigolo menatap Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas lalu mengangguk, "Ayo, kita bisa bersantai bersama."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju lantai 2, dimana disana tempat VVIP. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, ia sangat takut seseorang menggodanya kembali.

"Kau takut tapi berani datang kemari sendiri"

Chanyeol membuka botol minuman di atas meja, Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol, sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Mereka berdiam diri asyik dengan keheningan itu sebelum Baekhyun memecah keheningannya beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Kau-- masih sendiri?" Baekhyun menerima gelas kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau ketahui dariku? Kkk" Chanyeol tertawa merasa geli atas apa yang baekhyun tanyakan, "Aku hanya seorang gigolo. Pemuas birahi wanita dan lelaki cantik yang kesepian. Apakah aku harus memiliki seseorang dalam hidupku?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendapat jawaban itu, ragu untuk melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan kembali, tapi ia akhirnya berusaha.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi gigolo, Chan? Kenapa kau menerima mereka untuk menggunakanmu?" Baekhyun takut sebenarnya, pertanyaannya itu terlalu dalam untuk orang yang baru dua kali bertemu dan bukan orang dekat.

"Mereka tidak akan menggunakan jasa oleh karena aku baik, tapi mereka membutuhkannya oleh karena mereka bisa mempercayaiku. Aku senang-senang saja asal tidak merugikanku." ucap Chanyeol sambil meminum alkoholnya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat lelaki itu, Baekhyun menaiki paha Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir pria itu pelan. Ia berusaha mendorong rasa malu menjadi seorang yang berani dan agresif, inilah cara agar dia bisa dekat dengan menghilangkan sifat kakunya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memesanmu." Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata hitam kelam itu, "Boleh?"

"Baiklah. Kita akan bersenang-senang." Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun lalu mengusap rambut lelaki munyil itu.

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk lelaki itu dengan semangat, dia tidak peduli dirinya menjadi murahan karena dirinya sudah kehilangan sesuatiu yang berharga, dia juga akan menjadi murahan hanya pada satu orang yang telah mengambil keperjakaannya.

"Kita akan melakukannya disini?" Baekhyun menengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun pelan sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Kita akan melakukannya di apartementku." Jelas Chanyeol lalu bangkit membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya menuju keluar.

Baekhyun bergelayut dalam gendongan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

'Aku... harus mendapatkanmu, lebih tepatnya hatimu.'

...

Baekhyun menatap ruangan apartement itu, Ia meraba sebuah barang-barang antik diruangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil merasa senang bisa melihat ruang pribadi seseorang yang memikat hatinya ini.

"Disini tempat bersantai saat aku merasa lelah atau merasa penat." Chanyeol datang kembali menghampiri Baekhyun setelah menyampirkan jasnya di kamar, " Apa yang ingin kau minum? Jangan alkohol oke, kau sudah meminumnya tadi."

Baekhyun berpikir, "Apa saja, terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari es, dia menuangkan es jeruk kedalam dua gelas. Setelah dia menuangkannya dia membawa ke ruang tengah dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun malu-malu berucap lalu menyesap pelan jus jeruk itu, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sambil meminum.

Chanyeol balas melirik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil, ia merasa lucu akan reaksi lelaki munyil itu. Dia sangatlah polos, tidak seperti partner yang lain yang menatapnya dengan sensual dan menggodanya. Walaupun sempat melakukan hal berani tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong, disana tergambar bahwa Baekhyun belum ahli dalam menggoda seperti kebanyakan, ia masihlan lelaki yang lugu.

UHUKKK UHUKKK HUKK

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya, ia malu sekali karena ia terus-menerus menatap Chanyeol sampai ia tersedak. Sebenarnya ia sangat gugup akan melakukan malam panas kembali dengan pria itu, sedang lubangnya masih sedikit sakit dan lebih membuatnya gugup, hanya mereka berdua tanpa sahabatnya.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol menggeser duduknya semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun, hal itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak normal.

"Aku baik." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan halus beberapa saat, tidak lama usapan itu turun menuju leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusap leher itu sensual.

"Ngh" Baekhyun melenguh sambil memejamkan matanya menyandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merunduk menggantikan kerja tangannya dengan bibir. Ia menjilat lalu menyesap leher putih itu, leher itu tampak berkilat berkat saliva darinya.

"nghh ahhh." Baekhyun semakin menggeliat, tidak tahan akan sensasi yang diberikan, ia meremas celana bagian pahanya mengurangi desahaan yang akan keluar.

"Kau..." Chanyeol menyusuri wajah Baekhyun yang terpejam menikmati apa yang Chanyeol tengah berikan, "sangat sensitif." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap bibir Baekhyun lalu ia tarik kebelakang membuat ia bisa menciumnya.

Mereka saling melumat merasakan bibir pasangan, lalu menyesap membuat decakan khas ciuman terdengar. Sesekali hidung mereka saling bertubrukan. Tangan Chanyeol mulai merambat kearah dada Baekhyun, menarik nipple hingga tegang saat mendapatkan hal itu dia menyentil puting itu.

"Awhhhh."

Baekhyun mengerang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia menatap wajah tampan sang gigolo, Chanyeol balas menatap dengan tatapan tenangnya lalu mulai membuka kancing baju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu, tapi dia sudah tidak sabar merasakan kembali dan hanya membirkan Chanyeol menelanjangi.

"Nghhh ahh Chanyeolh."

Chanyeol menjilat dengan intim dada itu, matanya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menggigit bibirnya dengan mata yang sayu. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangannya menyusup kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun meremas sebentar penis hangat itu lalu turun menuju lubang nya.

Telunjuk Chanyeol menggesek lubang itu, memasukannya dengan pelan, lalu dia mulai mengeluarkan-masukan jemarinya sampai mengenai prostat si manis sampai ia menjerit karena kaget.

"Ahhh nghhh hmnn" Baekhyun menengadah merasakan semua kenikmatan ini.

Bibir, lidah dan gigi Chanyeol tak henti-henti mencumbui puting susu Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang lihai sekali memainkan tempo. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, jari-jari Chanyeol

berhasil membuat Baekhyun klimaks.

"AHHH NGH." Baekhyun memeluk erat kepala Chanyeol melampiaskan pelepasannya, dia melemas dengan nafas terengah. Dia ejakulasi dini.

"Sekarang bagianmu." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun turun dari sofa, dia masih lemas langsung berhadapan dengan penis Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka.

Baekhyun dengan ragu memegang penis itu, awalnya hanya satu tangan tapi dia menggunakan dua tangan supaya terjangkau semua volume itu. Baekhyun menjilat ragu, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan dan usapan tenang dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan permainannya, di awal dia lambat dan ragu memainkan penis itu tapi semakin kesini dia mulai berani sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol, menjilati sekeliling penis Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol meremas rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Lidah Baekhyun mulai menjelajahi batang penisnya yang besar itu. Lidah Baekhyun menjilatinya saja sampai pegal. Sesekali Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan batang penisnya itu ke mulut Baekhyun dengan gemas, pelan-pelan Baekhyun mulai melahap penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat bergidik merasakan kehangatan mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih asyik memaju mundurkan sambil mendongak melihat reaksi Chanyeol, dan ia semakin semangat ketika mendapat geraman dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya menarik kepala Baekhyun, meminta berhenti. Baekhyun mendongak menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan melakukannya." Ujaran itu membuat Baekhyun menegukan ludah menjadi takut dan gugup.

Penis Chanyeol sudah keras berkilap, kepalanya sudah menyembul dari balik kulitnya dan urat-urat yang perkasa mulai menghiasi sekeliling batang penisnya. Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan penisnya ke sekujur wajah Baekhyun.

Sambil berpegangan di sandaran sofa, Baekhyun siap dengan posisi nungging. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menyelipkan batang penis jumbonya itu ke dalam liang Baekhyun yang masihlah rapat.

"Nghh Chan." Baekhyun menoleh merasakan perih, penis Chanyeol terasa sulit menembus lubang Baekhyun.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memasukannya semakin dalam, dan.. akhirnya penis Chanyeol amblas ke

dalam lubang itu. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan urat-urat yang menonjol menggesek dinding anusnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Shh ahhhhh Chan." Baekhyun meremas pegangannya di sofa, ia merasakan penuh di dalam.

"ahhh..", Chanyeol mendesah ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli dan meremang.

Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya, menumbuk prostat Baekhyun secara telak tanpa melesat.

"Ohh..ahhahhh..ooohhh.." Baekhyun mulai mendesah meremas kedua tangan Chanyeol yang kekar tengah memainkan puting Baekhyun yang mencuat.

Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong kedepan ketika Chanyeol memasukannya dengan hentakan telak.

"Aahhh.. ahh.. Chanyeol.. aahhh... AHHHH..", Baekhyun merasakan perutnya tegang dan penuh akan meledak menahan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Jangan menahannya, baby. Ayo biarkan dia datang." Bisik Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun segera datang dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun mengerang mendengar itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian diapun mencapai klimaks ketika Chanyeol tak tanggung-tanggung melajukan penisnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata membuat prostat, titik ternikmat Baekhyun ditekan secara berlebih dengan telak.

Crott crott

"AGHH NGHH."

Chanyeol menahan perut Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh lemas, Chanyeol mencabut batang penisnya dari lubang, Chanyeol masih berdiri melawan gravitasi.

Chanyeol menegakan dan membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dalam posisi berdiri, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kekar menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu itu kemudian berbisik, "Chan, ini sangat luar biasa. mmmhhh..",

Desah Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol membawa dalam cumbuannya.

Chanyeol lalu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan dia mulai melumat puting memerah dan membesar itu, "Aku ingin berdiri, kau kuat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa kesulitan Chanyeol kembali menyelipkan

batang penisnya yang masih keras ke dalam lubang milik Baekhyun yang sudah becek, Baekhyun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol seperti koala.

"Aahhh.. AHH CHANN"

Mereka bermain dengan posisi berdiri. Berat badan Baekhyun membuat penis Chanyeol

menancap semakin dalam dan menekan prostat Baekhyun kembali, membuat Baekhyun merasa gila karena ini nikmat sekali.

Chanyeol mengusap paha Baekhyun, "Jangan terlalu memelukku erat, aku tidak bisa menarik penisku keluar saat pelepasan nanti, hmmm" Berbisik sexy dengan suara dalam di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan diluar... A-aku menginginkanmu di dalam ajhhh." Menatap Chanyeol menggoda masih dengan tubuh naik turun berkat hentakan penis dibawahnya.

"Chanhh ahhh mmhhh channn." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasa akan kembali klimaks. Chanyeol semakin mempercepatkan gerakan pinggulnya, Baekhyun mengigit bahu Chanyeol menahan kenikmatan yang berlebih bukan main, lubangnya meremas penis Chanyeol yang berkedut, perutnya tegang dan pahanya bergetar jangan lupakan jemari kaki yang mengkerut berusaha mencegah kenikmatan ini lepas. Tapi percuma...

"CHANNNNNHHH AHHH AHHHHH hiks."

"GRRHHHH AHHH."

Crott crott crotttt crottt.

Akhirnya mereka keluar bersama.

"Hiks... Chanh hah..ha..." Paha dan bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan jari kakinya menekuk. Dia terisak tidak tahan akan sisa kenikmatan masih membekas, dia bersembunyi di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Ini lebih nikmat dari permainan saat bersama sahabatnya, ini lebih terasa intim.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala belakang Baekhyun, membawanya kekamar, untuk melanjutkan ini tanpa melepaskan penisnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun membuat penis itu terlepas, Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga dia memunggunginya.

Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang si cantik dan mendorongnya sedikit condong.

Blesssh

Penis jumbo itu kembali masuk kedalam lubang yang memerah dan sedikit terbuka berbentuk 'o' karena Baekhyun memeliki dua tahi lalat di pantatnya, ia bergerak pelan seolah menggoda Baekhyun agar kembali tegang.

"Nghh ahhh hikss ahhhhh." Baekhyun memegang bisep Chanyeol untuk keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Entah berapa kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan persetubuhan itu.

Tapi, pemandangan ruangan itu berantakan. Baju berserakan di mana- mana. Posisi meja dan sofa sudah tidak jelas , ranjang apalagi sudah mawut-mawutan ketika mereka berpindah dengan cairan dimana-mana. Tapi mereka merasa puas sekali.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah sebelum jatuh tertidur, Chanyeol yang masih menatap langit-langit menikmati pelepasan dari sex ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YEAYY, makasih yang udah follow, makasih yang udah favorit, makasih juga yang mau review...

Ff ini sama ga sama The Gigolo? kayaknya bedayaa? tapi gaktahu kalo dikit dikitmah ciwitmah gapapa kalilah wkwk. inimah hasil dari olahan otak sendiri tapii karena lagi nonton the gigolo akuteh ke inspirasi buat remake itu jadi duluan itu lahir sama end wkwk. aku harap masih suka. Makasih udah dukung ni ff

 **[greenlight1208, Narin.s, Riana Mamahnya Anakanak, baeknyu, cuttieuu, khakikira, Light.Byun, Guest, KwanPla, yuelsan, Guest, ayaloey]**


End file.
